


Les ailes de la victoire

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), découverte, identité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où la quête de l'identité peut amener à des découvertes inattendues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les ailes de la victoire

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

La pluie tombait depuis des jours. Les agriculteurs de la vallée avaient d'abord été optimistes car l'hiver avait été particulièrement sec et que cette eau permettrait peut-être d'avoir une récolte potable. L'inconvénient, c'est que la terre n'arrivait pas à absorber tout ce surplus, et les habitants avaient observé avec inquiétude les pentes de la montagne. Chacun pouvait se souvenir du dernier glissement de terrain qui avait emporté la moitié du village il y a cinquante ans. Beaucoup étaient morts. Tant de familles décimées, tant d'orphelins, tant de veufs... Les journaux avaient annoncé une aggravation de la situation et conseillaient aux gens de ne pas sortir. Facile à dire quand on n'habite pas en plein milieu d'un couloir à inondation.

Bacol, lui, se demandait s'il devait se réjouir de ne pas avoir à supporter les commentaires xénophobes de son logeur et employeur, ou bien d'être trempé jusqu'aux os pour récupérer le 4x4 que ce dernier avait laissé embourbé près de la vieille bergerie. Pour le moment il hésitait. Les deux avaient leur charme. Son cousin, lui, avait préféré rester au chaud. Sans doute se posait-il les mêmes questions. Pas facile d'être un travailleur albanais dans un village grec paumé... Bacol s'échinait à attacher le câble du treuil à l'antique colonne de pierre. Malgré la visibilité de plus en plus réduite, il y réussit et espéra que ce machin tiendrait bon. Manquerait plus qu'on lui reproche d'avoir vandalisé ce bijou du patrimoine culturel national. Bacol regagna la voiture non sans s'étaler de tout son long dans la boue, ce qui lui fit regretter le patron pour un court moment. Bacol démarra en pensant à l'engueulade qu'il prendrait parce qu'il avait sali les sièges. Après trois tentatives, il réussit à se sortir de la boue et s'arrêta sur le sol rocailleux du bord de la route le temps de défaire le câble. Alors qu'il l'enroulait, le tonnerre commença à gronder. Super. Manquerait plus qu'il se fasse foudroyer. Le gros ne se gênerait pas pour ne rien à envoyer à sa famille. C'était le risque quand on était employé au noir. Un éclair illumina la vallée, suivi d'un grondement plus intense et plus long. Ça n'avait pas dû tomber très loin. Bacol en eut la confirmation en voyant la route bloquée par un éboulement. Et merde. Il allait bel et bien devoir rester là jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher. Ce qui n'arriverait pas avant demain après-midi. Ce n'était même pas la peine de se diriger vers l'hôtel, ils ne le laisseraient même pas entrer. Le gros trouverait sûrement matière à retenir quelque chose sur sa paye. Bah. De toute façon il le grugeait déjà, alors à quoi bon. Malgré ça c'était toujours plus d'argent que Bacol n'en gagnait au greffe du tribunal de Tripoli.

Bacol alluma la radio. Autant essayer de passer le temps. Un grésillement lui vrilla les oreilles. Ah oui, l'antenne n'avait pas été changée. Bon... Farfouillant dans la boîte à gant, il tomba sur l'I-pod du fils de la maison. Sans doute le seul de sa famille à être honnête et courtois avec les immigrés. Il parait qu'il se préparait à des études de droit. Avec la crise il allait avoir du mal à trouver un poste. Supportant tant bien que mal la pop étrangère (c'était quoi ça ? Du coréen ? Bizarre ce garçon), Bacol contempla le ciel déchainé au-dessus de la vallée. Ah ça y allait ! Il put voir un autre éclair frapper la montagne au-dessus de lui, sans guère de conséquences. La petite rivière en contrebas avait débordé de son lit depuis longtemps et charriait de grandes quantités de boue. Ce spectacle fascinant mais néanmoins répétitif finit par le plonger dans un sommeil peuplé de midinettes asiatiques s'extasiant devant sa capacité à conduire un tracteur. Bacol se réveilla en sursaut en entendant une suite de coups de tonnerre très rapprochés. Puis il sursauta une deuxième fois en voyant une jeune fille trempée frapper à la vitre. La pauvre allait tomber malade en restant comme ça. Il lui fit donc signe de monter de l'autre coté, et déverrouilla la porte. La demoiselle glissa et il dut la tirer pour qu'elle puisse monter dans le 4x4 et s'asseoir sur le siège passager.

\- Merci.  
\- De rien.

Bacol alluma le plafonnier et put mieux la voir. Elle devait avoir dans les quinze ou seize ans, avec des cheveux bruns. Elle ne devait pas être du coin car son visage lui était inconnu.

\- C'est pas un temps à se promener tout seule, ça !  
\- Non. Si j'avais pu m'en passer je l'aurais fait.

Bacol nota qu'elle avait un léger accent macédonien. Une clandestine ?

\- Moi c'est Bacol. Bacol Erkand. Je suis ouvrier agricole, garagiste, chauffeur et à peu près n'importe quoi d'autre dans le village d'en-bas.  
\- Ah...  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Oh non je suis pas agricultrice ! Je sais pas y faire avec les fleurs. Ni avec rien d'autre.  
\- Non, je veux dire, comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Oh ! Je m'appelle... Kristina.  
\- Tu n'en es pas sûre ? Tu sais je suis étranger, et je vais pas te dénoncer, hein.  
\- Non, c'est juste que je ne suis plus très sûre de grand chose pour le moment. Je vais garder Kristina pour le moment.  
\- Ah bon. Tu as fugué ?  
\- Ce serait un problème ?  
\- J'ai une nièce qui a ton âge et qui ne s'entend pas bien avec ses parents. Elle s'est enfuie une fois. Je suis allé la chercher. C'est dangereux pour une jeune fille de fuguer. Surtout dans la région. Elles finissent souv...  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?  
\- ... J'allais dire que les fugueuses finissent souvent récupérées par des réseaux de prostitution.

Kristina eut l'air scandalisé et sa bouche fit un grand O.

\- Ça arrive en vrai des choses comme ça ?  
\- Ben, euh... Oui. Ta réaction montre que ce n'est pas ton cas. Et que tu ne l'avais pas envisagé.  
\- Non. Je préfère pas y penser.

Elle eut un frisson. Bacol se demanda s'il était dû au froid ou au dégoût.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez-là, vous ?  
\- Mon patron s'est embourbé ce midi, et il m'a gentiment ordonné de venir la chercher à sa place. Mais le terrain s'est effondré sur la route.  
\- Oh non.

Kristina semblait atterrée.

\- On ne peut pas bouger d'ici ?  
\- Pas pour le moment, non. Mais vu que c'est la seule route qui mène à l'hôtel, elle sera vite dégagée. Tu as de la famille dans la région ?  
\- ... De la famille ? Je ne pense pas. Mes parents sont... on m'a dit que j'étais orpheline. Enfin c'était peut-être pas vraiment mes parents.  
\- Adoptée ?  
\- JE SAIS PAS !

Bacol bafouilla des excuses en voyant couler ses larmes. Il n'avait pas d'enfant et ne savait pas trop y faire avec les jeunes filles.

\- Moi oui. Mon père était pope et a été exécuté sous Hoxha. Ma mère a dû mourir quand j'étais petit. J'ai atterri dans un orphelinat avant d'être placé dans une famille de cadres. Il y a dix ans j'ai découvert tout ça en ayant accès aux archives de l'ancien régime.

Kristina le regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Et... comment vous arrivez à savoir qui vous êtes ?  
\- Bah. On est ce qu'on est, à savoir le fruit de générations passées, mais aussi ce qu'on s'efforce d'être. Mes parents adoptifs étaient malgré tout très aimants.

Dehors, une tempête faisait rage et les rafales de vent faisaient trembler le 4x4 de temps en temps.

\- Bon, y a plus qu'à dormir. En espérant qu'on ne soit pas emporté par un glissement de terrain.  
\- Oh non, j'y veillerais.  
\- Ouais, réveille-moi si tu vois quelque chose.

Bacol s'installa du mieux possible dans le siège et s'efforça de dormir. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment. Le patron allait vraiment le pourrir quand il le trouverait avec une fugueuse... Tant pis.

Le lendemain fut en effet assez agité pour Bacol. Pendant la nuit d'autres coulées s'étaient produites et avaient bloqué la route. L'armée avait été envoyée dare-dare pour la débloquer, essentiellement parce que les VIP installées dans l'hôtel de luxe ne sauraient être empêchées de voyager. Curieusement, le capitaine qui les commandait avait trouvé que ce dernier tronçon était le plus facile alors qu'il était aussi le plus encombré. Alors qu'il leur avait fallu des heures pour dynamiter et stabiliser les parois des falaises menant à la vallée, les coulées de boue avaient été évacuées en un rien de temps. Bacol put donc redescendre avec le 4x4, non sans avoir réveillé Kristina pour qu'elle puisse décider si elle s'arrêtait au village ou avant. Comme prévu, son patron était furieux de l'état dans lequel il retrouvait son "bijou inestimable" et menaça de retenir les frais de nettoyage sur sa paye. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut Kristina et qu'elle prit la défense de Bacol, il fut stupéfait de le voir faire piteusement marche arrière. Il proposa même de loger Kristina. Étrangement, personne ne lui posa la moindre question sur sa présence. Bacol ne se souvenait pourtant pas de l'avoir jamais vue au village, mais qu'importe. Kristina s'attarda finalement plusieurs mois au village, mois qui devinrent deux ans, et fut quasiment adoptée par l'employeuse de Bacol qui semblait trouver en elle la fille (ou la domestique) qu'elle n'avait pas. À aucun moment on ne lui avait demandé d'où elle venait. Bacol se garda bien d'aborder le sujet parce que ce n'était pas souvent qu'une étrangère était bien traitée dans ce coin. Si elle était plus enjouée qu'au début, elle affichait quand même souvent une expression mélancolique. Elle semblait ne pas bien dormir car Bacol l'avait parfois entendue faire des cauchemars quand il s'attardait dans le grand séjour.

Il en est un par contre qui avait le don de rendre le sourire à Kristina, c'était Enias, le fils de ses employeurs. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient manqués de peu car Enias était reparti chez sa grand-mère d'Athènes pour ses études et ne revint que pour les vacances d'été. Bacol s'amusa d'abord de l'amourette qui débuta entre eux, mais mit quand même Enias en garde. Kristina était mineure, étrangère et a priori sans famille. Pour ne rien arranger, elle était aussi serveuse pour le compte de la patronne. Des ingrédients idéaux pour un drame antique. Mais Enias avait la tête sur les épaules et Kristina ne semblait pas vouloir concrétiser quoi que ce soit, aussi restèrent-ils simplement amis. Lorsque Kristina terminait son service, Enias l'emmenait volontiers se promener dans la montagne. Malgré l'insistance de la patronne, Bacol refusa de les suivre à distance. Tout d'abord parce que ce qu'ils y feraient ne le concernerait pas, et aussi parce qu'ils avaient une foutue foulée qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il était d'ailleurs très surpris de la solidité d'Enias, qui malgré son corps de jeune homme était aussi fort que les autres ouvriers. Pour l'heure, les deux jeunes étaient encore partis crapahuter et se reposaient un peu.

\- Comment tu fais pour ne jamais te fatiguer ?  
\- Oh, c'est l'entrainement, c'est tout. Je fais beaucoup de sport à l'université.  
\- Ah bon. En tous cas t'as pas le profil d'un étudiant de droit.  
\- Qu'est-ce à dire mademoiselle ?  
\- Moi je les imagine maigrichons avec des lunettes, toi par contre t'es bien bâti. Tu pourrais poser pour des photos de mode.  
\- Mmm. Je ne pense pas, non. La maison ne fait pas dans ce genre là. On aime plutôt la discrétion. Et puis... le droit c'est pas trop mon truc.  
\- Hein ? Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Athènes alors ?

Enias ne put s'empêcher de se maudire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lâcher ça comme ça ? Pourvu que ça ne s'ébruite pas comme ça. Et pourtant, en y repensant, il ne pourrait pas garder cette excuse éternellement.

\- Disons que... j'ai trouvé ma voie.  
\- T'as un boulot ?  
\- En quelque sorte. Je peux pas t'en dire plus parce que c'est confidentiel, mais c'est quelque chose de formidable et d'important.  
\- Genre ! Tu travailles pour les services secrets ? T'as trouvé un moyen de rembourser la dette ?  
\- Non, non, et de toute façon je te dirais rien. Et toi d'ailleurs, tu t'ennuies pas à servir des routiers et des touristes ?

Kristina haussa les épaules. Enias avait encore mis les pieds dans le plat.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille ? Je n'ai personne à part... Je n'ai personne.  
\- Allez, tu m'as moi !  
\- Mmmm, tu parles ! Je t'ai pas vu très souvent depuis que je suis là.  
\- Je fais de mon mieux. J'ai d'autres obligations.  
\- À d'autres.

Kristina donna un petit coup d'épaule à Enias qui semblait accuser le coup, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas et semblait contrarié. Kristina ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il boudait quand une explosion la projeta brutalement en l'air avant qu'elle retombe dans l'herbe. Une intense douleur et un craquement lui firent comprendre qu'elle s'était démis l'épaule, ou pire. Sonnée, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se redresser. Un cratère fumant se trouvait à la place de son ami qu'elle chercha follement du regard.

\- ENIAS ! ENIAAS !  
\- L'est pu là. L'est mouru le bellâtre.

Kristina tourna sur elle-même mais ne voyait personne. Un choc sourd derrière elle la fit se retourner. Pour se retrouver devant le corps ensanglanté d'Enias.

\- Alors, il est toujours aussi sexy comme ça ?

La voix venait d'au-dessus. Levant la tête, Kristina aperçut un type à l'accoutrement très étrange. On aurait dit... une armure ! Comme celles que portaient les cataphractaires autrefois. Oh, et accessoirement il flottait dans le vide. L'individu se laissa tomber brutalement au sol, où il s'enfonça lourdement et dont il essaya de s'extraire en grommelant.

\- Féchier. J'aime pas rater mes entrées. Hmph !

Kristina, désormais affolée, fit demi-tour et partit en courant vers le village. Avant même qu'elle ait pu crier quoi que ce soit, le type apparut devant elle en agitant le doigt.

\- Ta ta ta ! Je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à partir, princesse !  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Ne me faites pas de mal !  
\- Oh mais alors là pas du tout ! Si ça arrivait j'en entendrait parler. Enfin j'entendrais peut-être quelques mots avant de me faire tuer.  
\- Vous avez tué Enias !  
\- Ah ben oui, là, selon toute vraisemblance il participera pas au prochain marathon de New York, je vous le cacherais pas.

L'homme avait entrepris de déloger un morceau de nourriture coincé entre ses dents et semblait très satisfait de lui-même. En le regardant mieux, elle aperçut sur son armure noire et rouge une gueule monstrueuse qui... bavait ? Il suivit son regard et s'amusa de son dégoût.

\- Ah oui. Ça c'est Poupette. Elle a soif de sang alors elle se met à baver. C'est pas très ragoutant, mais quand on la connait bien, on sait que c'est une brave fille. Enfin, quand on la connait bien c'est qu'on est mort, en général. On peut pas gagner partout, krr krr krr.

Kristina eut la chair de poule. Cette horreur lui rappelait ce film qu'elle avait regardé avec Enias et des jeunes du village. Elle avait failli se faire pipi dessus. Elle fit un pas en arrière, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de son vis-à-vis.

\- Allons allons, pas de folie princesse ! Je n'aimerais pas être obligé de vous mutiler pour que vous vous teniez tranquille. Ça me vaudrait sûrement des ennuis. Par contre je pourrais vous faire très mal sans que ça se voit.  
\- Qu... qu'est-ce vous voulez !  
\- Ah ben je viens vous enlever. Je suppose qu'il y avait une légère ambigüité, mais c'est ça le plan. Ah et c'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas présenté. Joost. Joost de l'amphisbène, berserker d'Arès.  
\- Quoi ? Je comprends rien !  
\- Pff. Il avait raison le patron, vous êtes une chouineuse. Bon allez, il est temps d'y aller.  
\- Ne vous approchez pas !

Kristina courut en direction du petit bois voisin, mais une fois de plus Joost apparut devant elle. Et lui asséna cette fois-ci un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et tomba en arrière en se tenant le ventre.

\- Normalement avec ça vous devriez vous tenir tranquille. Sinon je peux aussi vous péter les genoux. C'est bien, c'est direct, ça lève toutes les ambigüités dans une relation.

Cette agressivité, cette cruauté insouciante... Ça lui rappelait des choses. Elle avait l'impression de revivre un de ses rêves atroces. Les images lui revenaient. Des combats sans fins. Beaucoup de morts, souvent très jeunes. Tous étaient vêtus d'armures plus ou moins semblables. Ça la révulsait. À chaque fois elle avait l'impression d'observer les événements sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit. Quand elle se réveillait en sursaut elle avait l'impression que tous se tournaient vers elle pour implorer son aide. Elle finit par reprendre son souffle et se mit à genoux.

\- Arès ? Comme le dieu de la guerre ?  
\- Ouiiii ! Bravo princesse ! La mémoire vous revient ?  
\- Quelle mémoire ? Je suis macédonienne, je suis née à Pristina. J'ai été séparée de mes parents pendant la guerre. On m'a dit que j'étais serbe et on m'a violée ! On m'a envoyée au Monténégro, où on m'a dit que j'étais albanaise et on m'a violée ! On m'a envoyée en Macédoine pour y moisir dans un orphelinat crasseux ! Alors si vous voulez des souvenirs je peux vous en donner !  
\- Oh, bouh bouh bouh... Les gens y sont méchants !  
\- Salaud.  
\- Ah, pas de vilain mot dans une bouche comme ça ! Faut s'y faire, les gens sont cruels. Une fois qu'on a intégré ça on finit par en rire de bon cœur. Enfin moi oui, en tous cas.

Kristina fut écœurée par tant de cynisme et se mit à pleurer. Joost soupira profondément.

\- Ah nan, mais vous allez pas commencer à me la jouer tragique ! On perd du temps là !  
\- Laissez-moi. Pitié.  
\- Ah la barbe ! On y va !

Joost la saisit brutalement par les cheveux et la força à se relever. Alors qu'il commençait à la trainer, Kristina lui jeta une poignée de terre dans les yeux et se dégagea.

\- Aaah ! Salope ! C'est pas bien de faire ça ! Je vous entends ! C'est pas la peine de vous enfuir !

Kristina n'en avait cure et courait tant bien que mal en direction du village. Son épaule la faisait souffrir et elle avait encore du mal à respirer. Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'une sensation aussi étrange que déplaisante la força à s'arrêter et à se retourner pour revenir lentement vers Joost. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fermés et utilisait la bave de son armure pour se nettoyer les yeux. Malgré tous ses efforts, Kristina ne contrôlait plus ses pieds.

\- HA ! Je vous l'avais dit que ça servait à rien ! Allez, on va y aller comme ça. Tant pis pour vous.

En passant derrière Joost, ce qu'elle vit lui glaça les sangs. Il y avait une deuxième gueule dans le dos ! Et au-dessus de celle-ci deux grands yeux jaunes sans pupilles qui brillaient d'une lumière dorée.

\- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Poupette c'est qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à moi. C'est bien la preuve que c'est une gentille fifille à son papa. Oh, au fait j'ai ça pour vous.

Kristina ne vit rien mais sentit le coup de coude lui frapper le visage. Une douleur fulgurante lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux et elle sentit son nez se mettre à saigner.

\- Ah ben j'aurais pas pensé que vous puissiez être si pénible tiens. Ça m'apprendra à me porter volontaire. Vous êtes tr...

Joost ne finit pas sa phrase et disparut de son champ de vision. Kristina se rendit compte qu'à l'endroit où il s'était tenu le sol était carbonisé. De plus elle avait désormais la possibilité de bouger et se retourna pour le chercher des yeux. Joost se trouvait plusieurs mètres plus loin et avait adopté une posture défensive.

\- C'est malpoli d'interrompre les conversations comme ça. Montre-toi !

N'ayant aucune intention de rester dans les parages avec un deuxième cinglé, Kristina tenta de courir mais se cogna à un jeune homme et tomba à terre.

\- Mille excuses, princesse. Je me suis permis de repousser un peu cet individu quand j'ai vu qu'il vous avait frappé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Le nouveau venu, un grand blond, portait un petit bouc et une armure également rouge, mais beaucoup moins couvrante que celle de Joost.

\- Vous êtes avec lui ?  
\- Non. Je suis venu à votre secours dès que j'ai entendu votre appel, princesse. Si je peux me permettre, vous devriez vous écarter un peu le temps que je m'occupe de lui.  
\- Gnagnagna, on t'a pas sonné. T'es qui toi ?  
\- Je suis Hans. On me surnomme le chevalier des flammes.  
\- ... Ah ? J'te connais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Pour le moment je souhaiterais tuer celui qui s'en est pris à ma déesse.

Joost ne dit rien, mais son expression changea légèrement. Son sourire s'évanouit assez vite.

\- Aaaah. Je vois mieux qui tu es. Donc vous l'aviez déjà repérée ? Pourquoi ne pas être allés la chercher plus tôt ?  
\- Ça ne te concerne pas. En garde !  
\- Je suis déjà en garde, débile. Oh j'y suis. Vous ne l'aviez pas identifiée, hein ? Du coup vous ne saviez pas où chercher. Et comme elle n'est pas éveillée vous ne pouviez pas la repérer. Si je n'avais pas frimé tout à l'heure vous ne m'auriez pas senti et j'aurais pu l'embarquer tranquillement. Quel con, si j'avais su... Enfin c'est pas grave, tu n'as clairement pas le niveau d'un chevalier d'or donc peu importe. Au fait, tu vas mourir. Ne m'en veut pas, c'est aussi bien professionnel que personnel.

Joost replia les bras de chaque coté de sa taille et sembla se concentrer. Hans se mit lui-même en garde. Kristina remarqua soudainement que Joost était... comme entouré d'un halo coloré. Pourtant elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait pas d'un effet de lumière car elle ne se reflétait pas sur les arbres tous proches. Joost baignait dans une lumière verte qui faisait penser à de la moisissure alors que Hans semblait entouré de feu. Et... elle sentait leurs niveaux respectifs ! Hans donnait clairement l'impression de ne pas être de taille.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, princesse ! Mon cosmos brûlera autant qu'il faudra pour vous protéger.

Son... cosmos ? Ce mot secoua Kristina. Elle l'avait entendu souvent dans ses rêves. Elle... elle se souvenait de sentir sa propre aura dorée. Est-ce qu'elle était comme eux ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par un rugissement. La gueule avant de l'armure de Joost avait aussi ouvert les yeux et bavait de plus en plus.

\- Que le souffle de l'amphisbène te terrasse !

Un vent violent souleva Kristina et la fit rouler plus loin. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle ne put que constater que les deux combattants avaient décidé de se battre dans les arbres. Hans semblait avoir été touché car il faillit tomber à divers reprises.

\- Pas facile de se déplacer comme ça, hein ? Tu pensais pouvoir échapper à mon attaque comme ça ? Hélas pour toi, il s'agit d'une attaque physique et psychique. Ma cuirasse se charge de te désorienter pendant que je t'attaque. Plus le temps passe, plus elle s'harmonise avec ton organisme et plus il t'est difficile de lui échapper.  
\- Pluie de feu !

Hans matérialisa du feu dans sa main droite et mitraillait Joost en lui envoyant une multitude de flammèches, sans pouvoir toucher autre chose que le tronc des arbres. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention, Joost bondit et lui décocha un puissant coup de pied retourné qui envoya Hans s'écraser au sol. Joost le regarda se relever péniblement avec un vif plaisir.

\- Et ben dis-donc, t'étais pas dans les meilleurs de ta promo, toi. J'aurais pu t'achever cinquante fois le temps que tu te relèves.  
\- Tu aurais dû.  
\- Pff. Que de la gueule. Tu crois vraiment qu...

Hans s'était redressé et avait tendu les mains au ciel. Son cosmos s'élevait de plus en plus et se rapprochait du niveau de celui de Joost.

\- À quoi tu joues-là ! Quand on veut se battre, on utilise pas des techniques trop longues à charger. Les crocs empoisonnés !

Joost bondit et lança une attaque qui pulvérisa l'écorce des troncs d'arbres avant de toucher Hans. Kristina vit distinctement qu'il avait été transpercé à plusieurs endroits et qu'il saignait abondamment. Pourtant, il était resté debout et continuait à se concentrer. D'une des plus hautes branches, Joost le toisait.

\- Ha ha ! C'est bien, continues comme pendant ta formation, ce sera plus pratique pour moi. Allez, je vais abréger tes souffrances.  
\- C'est plutôt moi qui vais abréger les tiennes, crétin. Reçois le don d'Hestia !

Hans se baissa et frappa le sol de ses mains. Immédiatement, la multitude de petites flammes qui léchaient les troncs d'arbre se transformèrent en un seul et immense brasier qui monta jusqu'au ciel. Kristina entendit Joost hurler de douleur puis tomber au sol. Elle se précipita alors vers Hans qui toussait du sang.

\- Je vais vous emmenez au village ! On va vous soigner !  
\- Princesse, il faut que je vous dise, vous êt...

Hans ne put finir sa phrase car Joost venait de l'empaler d'un coup de poing.

\- Mon petit briquet, quand on veut faire brûler son cosmos on s'y prend mieux que ça ! Allez, va jouer ailleurs !

D'un geste il envoya Hans contre un arbre puis revint vers Kristina.

\- Me revoilà. Désolé hein, vous savez ce que c'est, on croise une vieille connaissance qu'on a pas vue depuis des années, elle veut savoir ce qu'on devient et de fil en aiguille on est obligé de la tuer pour avoir la paix.

Joost se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de Kristina quand il fut brutalement expédié dans les airs. Trois personnes se laissèrent choir devant elle pour la protéger. Elles portaient des armures différentes de celle de Hans. Dès qu'elle les vit, Kristina eut le sentiment qu'elle les avait déjà croisées. C'était comme d'avoir un nom sur le bout de la langue, un souvenir qu'on cherchait à faire remonter à la surface, comme un poisson qui tentait d'échapper à sa prise. Parmi les nouveaux arrivants il y avait deux femmes qui lui adressèrent un léger sourire confiant.

\- Ah ouais, j'aurais dû y penser. Quand on écrase un cafard, y en a toujours d'autres qui rappliquent.  
\- Ludmila, chevalier de cristal.  
\- Eileen, chevalier de la foudre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a besoin de lui dire qui on est ! On est là pour le tuer !  
\- Do... Tu manques franchement de savoir v...  
\- Nan mais il a raison. Je m'en fous de qui vous êtes, hein !  
\- Ah ouais ? Et bien saches que je suis le 125ème Docrates, maître de la puissance chthonienne !  
\- Finalement c'était mieux avec tes copines. Moins pompeux. En plus j'ai pas plus entendu parler de vous que de l'autre barbecue sur pattes. Bon je tue lequel en premier ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un fantastique coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de Docrates. Ses deux compagnes se regardèrent en haussant les épaules puis Eileen se précipita vers Hans pour voir dans quel état il était.

\- Qui... qui êtes vous ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ?  
\- Non. Désolée.

Ludmila sembla un peu déçue.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vos souvenirs devraient revenir tous seuls. Pour l'instant notre priorité est de nous débarrasser de lui et de vous mettre en lieu sûr.  
\- Non, dites-moi ce que vous me voulez tous !  
\- Vous ne me croirez probablement pas. Tournez-vous, je vais remettre votre épaule en place. Attention ça va faire mal.  
\- Ça fait déjà mal !

Kristina faillit s'évanouir tant la douleur était grande. Ludmila la soutint et la fit s'asseoir sur une souche puis posa sa main sur son épaule. La douleur reflua lentement.

\- Ça devrait aller mieux comme ça, princesse.  
\- Je ne suis pas une princesse ! Dites-moi ce qui se passe.  
\- Très bien. Vous êtes la réincarnation humaine d'une déesse grecque et nous sommes vos serviteurs humains.  
\- Quoi ! C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue !  
\- Ah oui ? Vous n'avez jamais fait de rêves étranges ? Des choses qui vous semblaient atrocement réelles ?  
\- C'était juste des cauchemars ! Le médecin m'a prescrit des médicaments pour ça.  
\- Non. C'était vos souvenirs de déesse qui remontaient à la surface. Il ne faut pas les refouler.  
\- C'est complètement stup...  
\- Et si je vous dis... Sanctuaire ? Ou Grand Pope ? Ça ne vous dit rien non plus ?

Des images se formèrent dans l'esprit de Kristina. Elle voyait un homme vêtu de blanc. Un homme entouré de guerriers bien plus puissants que Hans ou même Joost. Ils semblaient porter des armures en...

\- Des chevaliers d'or ? Je... Le zodiaque... Je me souviens d'une horloge. Des agresseurs... ils les affrontent... mais je suis toujours à leurs cotés.  
\- Oui ! Oui !  
\- Mais... ils ne... ils ne sont pas à mon service. Il y en a... il protègent quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne très digne.  
\- Oui. Vous vous souvenez de la déesse Athéna. Et de ses chevaliers.  
\- Mais vous êtes aussi des chevaliers !  
\- Oui. Mais nous sommes vos chevaliers. Vous avez toujours été du coté d'Athéna parce qu'elle avait choisi de protéger l'humanité contre les autres dieux. Poséidon et Hadès. Vous vous souvenez ? En votre absence nous avons continué à l'aider dans sa tâche.

Les souvenirs affluèrent. Des piliers qui tombent, l'outre-monde. Une femme douce risquant la noyade ou empêchant la fonte des glaces. Elle était là ! Kristina se souvenait avoir assisté à ces combats sans avoir le droit d'y participer directement.

\- Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'être là ! L'impuissance... la honte d'être inutile.  
\- Vous vous souvenez qui vous êtes maintenant ?  
\- Je... non... c'est brouillé. Dites-le moi !  
\- Princesse, vous êtes la déesse Niké. Et nous sommes vos Ailes.

Un déclic eut lieu dans la tête de Kristina. La serrure qui retenait sa mémoire sauta et libéra des millénaires de souvenirs. Tant d'événements humains, tant de péripéties divines ! Elle crut perdre pied, mais elle tint bon. Elle se souvenait avoir dansé avec Hadès lors de banquets sur l'Olympe ! Elle se souvenait d'Aphrodite qui se plaisait à raconter ses grivoiseries à Athéna et Artémis ! Tout lui revenait ! Le tout puissant Zeus lui avait attribué la charge de juger la valeur de tous ! Et Arès lui en avait toujours voulu de soutenir Athéna. Il avait donc décidé de la contraindre à le servir.

Docrates vola et brisa plusieurs troncs d'arbres en tombant. Joost, lui, ne semblait pas aussi fatigué alors qu'il avait déjà affronté Hans. Il ne semblait toutefois plus aussi amusé qu'au début.

\- T'as compris maintenant, face de lézard ! Tu fais pas le poids avec ta "puissance chthonienne" !  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Le poing furieux d'Héraclès !

Docrates laissa un immense cratère à l'endroit où se trouvait Joost. Hélas pour lui ce dernier était passé derrière lui et le frappa violemment dans le dos. Il leva la main pour l'achever mais esquiva in extremis une attaque de Ludmila. Celle-ci avait néanmoins réussi à lui couvrir le bras de givre.

\- Docrates ! Sale orgueilleux ! Tu penses réellement être capable de vaincre seul un adversaire pareil ? On va devoir s'y mettre à plusieurs. Tu es prêt ?  
\- Attends ! Il y a un truc pas normal. Je n'arrive pas à le frapper. J'ai l'impression d'être engourdi. Même malade je ne bouge pas comme ça.  
\- C'est son armure ! Elle se synchronise avec son adversaire pour le désorienter !

Kristina ne pouvait pas encore utiliser le cosmos avec ce corps, mais elle pouvait au moins les renseigner là-dessus.

\- Merci, ma Dame.  
\- Dame ? Elle s'est éveillée ?  
\- Je crois bien, oui. Maintenant occupons-nous de lui ! Tu vas au contact, je suis meilleure à distance.  
\- Ok.

Docrates repartit encore une fois à l'assaut. Sa carrure impressionnante l'avantageait pour le corps à corps, mais il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal. Et l'adversaire cognait fort. Alors qu'il allait le frapper, Joost eut un sourire mauvais et plaça ses mains devant la gueule de son armure.

\- Goûte donc mes vapeurs maudites !

Un jet de fumée verte jaillit de chaque gueule et camoufla rapidement Joost. Lequel renvoya Docrates au coté de Ludmila. Docrates vomit juste après avoir touché le sol.

\- Ah ! T'approche surtout pas, ça doit être un genre de gaz innervant.  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à utiliser le cosmos pour m'entourer de vide. Avec ça, y a probablement pas d'antidote.  
\- Hé hé. T'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir lui coller une raclée.  
\- Nan, je crois pas. Je vous entends, hein ! Bon alors vous venez ? Je me sens tout seul là-dedans.

Le cosmos de Ludmila s'intensifia. Kristina se souvint que ses premiers serviteurs s'étaient entrainés avec les chevaliers d'Athéna et qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement enseignés des techniques. Il allait faire froid. Ludmila se concentra et tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Mains jointes, elle se prépara à l'assaut.

\- Mon cher Berserker, tu sais ce que c'est, l'inconvénient des gaz de combat ?  
\- Oui. Qu'on meurt à leur contact. Sauf moi.  
\- Tu fais erreur. C'est beaucoup plus simple que ça ! Exécution de l'aurore !

Le nuage de gaz de Joost fut frappé par un vent glacial qui le condensa immédiatement en liquide qui tomba par terre. Furieux, Joost baissa les yeux pour constater que la gueule de sa cuirasse était bouchée parce que sa propre bave avait gelé.

\- Oh la triche ! Ouch !

Docrates avait immédiatement profité de cette ouverture pour le charger et le prendre à bras le corps.

\- Subit la colère d'Héraclès !

Joost, dont la cuirasse se fissura, hurla sous la pression de Docrates et tenta de se dégager en lui assénant de violent coups de genoux.

\- Vous vous y croyez, hein ! Et bien on va voir ce qu'on va voir ! Est-ce que vous allez supporter l'éclat du regard de l'amphisbène ?

Les quatre yeux de sa cuirasse s'ouvrirent en même temps et brillèrent encore plus intensément qu'avant. Instantanément, Kristina et les chevaliers tombèrent par terre.

\- Poupette est furieuse ! Vous lui avez fait très mal ! Tellement mal qu'elle ne se calmera qu'après vous avoir tous dévorés vivants.

Joost s'approcha de Docrates et leva le pied pour le tuer en un seul coup. Mais alors qu'il frappait, son adversaire se retrouvait quelques mètres plus loin, grâce à l'intervention d'Eileen.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vitesse ! Comment tu peux encore bouger, toi ? Personne ne peut supporter le regard de l'amphisbène !  
\- Hélas pour toi tu es tombé sur le seul chevalier que ta cuirasse ne pourrait immobiliser.

Kristina ne pouvait pas bouger les paupières ni même suivre les chevaliers des yeux. Eileen se baissa et toucha la tête de ses deux compagnons qui se relevèrent immédiatement.

\- Je dois admettre que ta cuirasse a des propriétés extraordinaires. Non seulement elle te soigne en plein combat, mais en plus elle paralyse d'elle-même tes adversaires et génère même un gaz mortel. Soit dit en passant c'est un peu une armure de planqué. Hélas pour toi mon maître était Spartan. Il n'était pas très fort ni même très doué, mais il m'a appris à maitriser l'électricité et le magnétisme. En générant un champ d'énergie et en augmentant l'intensité du courant électrique de mon corps, je suis capable de briser ton brouillage pour bouger et même soigner mes amis. Tu es fait !  
\- Vous n'oseriez quand même pas m'attaquer à trois contre un !  
\- Parce que tu te gênerais pour le faire ? En garde !

Les trois chevaliers attaquèrent simultanément. Malgré ça et la neutralisation de la cuirasse de l'amphisbène, ils n'arrivaient pas à battre Joost dont le cosmos augmentait de façon effrayante. Visiblement il entretenait réellement une relation affective avec sa cuirasse. Lorsque Docrates et Ludmila lancèrent leurs plus puissantes attaques en même temps, ils réussirent à briser la cuirasse en plusieurs endroits. Mais la colère de Joost fut telle qu'il déploya une puissance énorme qui les fit voler pour s'écraser contre les arbres.

\- Je suis Joost ! Je suis un Berserker d'Arès ! Je ne peux pas perdre face à des minables comme vous. Par contre je peux m'assurer que la réincarnation de Niké ne puisse venir en aide à Athéna. En la tuant je la neutraliserais pour un bon moment. Après tout, il n'y a plus d'enfers, et elle n'est pas encore assez éveillée pour revenir seule dans le monde des dieux.

Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas déterminé. Kristina ne pouvait plus compter sur les chevaliers qui semblaient blessés ou inconscients. Joost leva la main pour tuer Kristina.

\- Adieu princesse !

Une grande lumière aveugla Kristina. Lorsqu'elle put distinguer à nouveau son environnement, elle vit que quelqu'un se tenait debout devant elle. Levant les yeux, elle vit Hans, toujours en sang. Il n'était pas seul, ses trois compagnons s'étant relevés aussi.

\- Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me pourrir la journée ? T'es toujours pas mort, toi ?

Hans ne répondit rien et posa un genou à terre, imité par les autres.

\- J'y crois pas ! Vous vous soumettez ! Vous auriez quand même pu y penser avant. Ça nous aurait épargn...

Joost sentit leurs quatre cosmos vibrer à l'unisson et augmenter bien plus que ce qu'il avait vu jusque là.

\- Une attaque ? Sérieusement ? Mais vous avez toujours pas compris à qui vous avez affaire ?  
\- Par la glace, par la terre, par le feu et la foudre, entend notre prière ô déesse. J'invoque la puissante Niké, désirable pour les mortels, qui seule rompt l'incertitude du combat et donne la très-douce victoire à ceux qu'elle favorise.

Les quatre chevaliers déclamaient la même prière à l'unisson. Hans leva alors la tête pour regarder Joost droit dans les yeux.

\- Viens, bienheureuse et désirable, et accorde toujours la gloire illustre à nos travaux !  
\- Ouais c'est ça, viens et accorde. Bon y en a marre, je vais en fini...  
\- Jugement divin !

Le cosmos à l'unisson des quatre chevaliers se déchaina brusquement à l'endroit même où se tenait Joost. Une immense colonne de lumière blanche l'entoura et le propulsa dans les airs. Sa puissance était telle que la cuirasse de l'amphisbène se brisa complètement. Kristina sentit clairement le cosmos du Berserker s'effondrer et s'éteindre. Son corps finit par retomber quelques mètres plus loin, sous une pluie de morceaux de sa cuirasse. Les quatre chevaliers, épuisés par l'effort se laissèrent tomber par terre.

\- Vous... Vous avez gagné.  
\- C'est un peu normal en l'occurrence. Vous présente, nous ne pouvions perdre. J'aurais quand même préféré gagner avec plus de facilité.  
\- La ferme, Docrates...  
\- Il a tué Enias. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?  
\- Votre ami n'est pas mort. Il a été gravement blessé, mais Ludmila a pu arrêter ses saignements et l'a soigné un peu. Il devrait s'en sortir. Mais vous ne pourrez plus rester ici.

Kristina n'avait voulu se pencher sérieusement sur son avenir.

\- D'autres vont venir ?  
\- C'est probable mais pas certains. Normalement les Berserkers ne se réveillent qu'en même temps qu'Arès. Et le Sanctuaire n'a rapporté aucun mouvement suspect.  
\- Le Sanctuaire ! C'est là que réside Athéna !  
\- C'est pour la voir que vous vous étiez incarnée ?  
\- Oui. Non. Mon père adoptif... enfin Zeus m'avait interdit de me dresser contre les autres Olympiens. Mais Hadès a été vaincu il y a longtemps et Poséidon est scellé. Il n'y avait donc normalement pas de risque à venir sur Terre et...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je voulais savoir.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Ce qui poussait Athéna à venir ici depuis si longtemps pour sauver les humains. Je voulais faire l'expérience de la vie humaine. Il y a tellement de douleur que je me demande comment vous arrivez à vivre. Pourtant vous arrivez aussi à créer de la beauté et de la douceur. Ça me rend perplexe.

Kristina et les chevaliers se reposèrent un moment avant de se relever.

\- Bien. Il est temps que nous vous amenions au Sanctuaire.  
\- Non. Je voudrais juste... voir le monde.  
\- Le monde ne sera peut-être pas assez sûr.  
\- Alors aller au Sanctuaire ne changera pas grand chose, non ? Il vous suffira de leur signaler ma position.

Les quatre chevaliers se regardèrent, embarrassés.

\- Théoriquement nous ne relevons pas du Sanctuaire et vous encore moins. Je suppose qu'ils ne peuvent pas vous le refuser.  
\- Mais... où souhaiteriez-vous aller ? Si je peux me permettre.  
\- ... À Athènes. Je crois que quelqu'un m'y recevra.


End file.
